


On Top of the World

by LemonSupreme



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Carnival, Charloe AU, Cornicopia/Pornicopia, F/M, Ferris Wheel, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSupreme/pseuds/LemonSupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bass and Miles are back in Jasper for their class reunion and the Homecoming festivities that go along with it. The guys are walking through the carnival when they spot Charlie all alone at the front of the Ferris Wheel line. Bass wants to save her from the carnival worker's teasing so he offers to ride along... </p><p>Charloe AU for thegoodship's Cornicopia/Pornicopia fic event.  **cross posted to ffnet**</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top of the World

**A/N: For the Cornicopia/Pornicopia fan fic event from thegoodship. AU**

* * *

"Remind me again, why the fuck are we here?" Miles asks Bass. They are wandering through the Jasper, Indiana Homecoming carnival. Main Street has been blocked off for a quarter mile and chaos surrounds the two old friends. "We hated this place when we were forced to be here. I don't get why we need to come back?"

"It's our twenty-fifth class reunion, Miles. We couldn't NOT come back." Bass grins as his best friend's surly attitude. Some things never change. He looks around and takes a deep breath.

Jasper is awash in autumn color. Reds, golds, oranges and browns surround them. The air is crisp and smells of apples and cinnamon. Music pumps from a live band performing on the park lawn and the rides rattle and hum as kids scream with glee. Carnies call out to anyone who passes by their stations. A flurry of giggling cheer leaders push between Bass and Miles, all long legs and short skirts and hair bows.

"I fucking hate Jasper." Miles groans.

Bass laughs and wraps an arm around Miles's shoulder. "You need a distraction."

"I need a drink."

* * *

Charlie meets Danny by the tilt-a-whirl. She shrieks happily at the sight of her little brother, yanking him into a tight embrace. "I missed you, dumb ass."

"Missed you too Charlie." Danny laughs. "Why are you in such a good mood?"

"Does there have to be a reason?"

"With you, usually." He smiles. "Glad to see you're happy though. How long are you back for?"

"Just the weekend. Heading back to Chicago on Monday."

"Talk to Mom and Dad, yet?"

"Yeah, for a little while. Mom and I – well, you know how that goes."

"Yeah. I know. How about Miles? He's back. Did you talk to him yet?"

"No, not yet. You?"

"Yeah. Had lunch with him today. You know who also came back?" Danny's eyes glint with mischief.

"No. Who?"

"Only the guy you've been in love with since the beginning of time."

Charlie frowns. "That was a long time ago."

"Yeah, right." He rolls his eyes before grabbing her hand and dragging her down the street, pulling her through the crowd.

"Where are you taking me?" She asks with a laugh.

"Ferris wheel. We'll go for a ride and spit at people from the top, just like when we were kids."

* * *

Bass and Miles have found a few of their old classmates and are drinking frosty beers with them near the bar tent. Their old friend Jeremy Baker nods toward two blond heads that are jogging through the crowd. "Don't those two belong to you, Miles?"

"What?" Miles looks where Baker is pointing and nods. "Yeah, that's Ben's kids."

Will Strausser whistles appreciatively as Charlie runs by, dragged along by her brother. They are both laughing and oblivious to the group of men who are watching them. Will licks his lips. "Sorry Miles, but Charlie is not a kid anymore."

"Watch is, Assface." Miles growls.

"I mean, she's smoking hot. I know she's your niece and all, but I want to climb up on top of her and –"

Bass bites out. "Shut it, Will."

Will shuts it.

* * *

Danny and Charlie are standing in line at the Ferris Wheel. He has his arm around his sister's shoulders. "I've missed you, ya know. I hate that you're all the way up in Chicago and that you hardly ever visit anymore."

"Well, I wish I could get back more, but with classes and work…"

Danny's smile fades. "You are having some fun, right? I suddenly have this awful mental image of you as a hermit."

She punches him playfully. "I have fun."

The line starts to move but Danny's eye has been drawn to a leggy brunette who's watching from the sidelines.

"Who's she?" Charlie asks.

"Just this girl I've been texting." Danny waves at his admirer. "Hey, I really need to go over there and say hi. I'll be right back."

Charlie laughs, shoving her brother. "Go! I'll keep our place in line, but hurry back."

* * *

Bass is loving this. As much as Miles hates coming back for Homecoming, Bass adores it. He loves this time of year in their hometown. Everything is red and gold. The air is crisp. People are laughing. The carnival is loud and garish, but also fun and familiar. He and the guys have finished their beers and now they are walking along the midway. Will makes perverted comments about every female they pass, reminding the others that some things never change. Miles is surly as usual, throwing out the occasional wise crack that has the others laughing. Baker is always snarky and clever and fills any lulls in conversation with memories from their high school years. Mostly Bass listens, soaking up the feel of the event, relishing in this rare time spent here with his oldest friends.

All four turn toward the Ferris wheel that looms over the carnival when they hear one of the workers yelling. "Solo rider here! Somebody step up so this beautiful lady isn't all alone on top of the wheel!"

When they see it's a mortified Charlie who is the focus of the Carnie's attention, Will takes a step forward. "I'll go!" he yells with a lascivious grin.

"The hell you will." Miles says, yanking Will back.

Jeremy shrugs. "I know you hate heights, Miles. I can go." He turns to head in that direction just in time to see that Bass is already almost there. Charlie won't meet Bass's eyes as he approaches, but she plays along and the two climb into a cherry red Ferris wheel car. The carnie slams the safety bar in place and the ride begins to move.

"Wow. Bass can still move when he wants to." Jeremy comments.

Miles narrows his eyes, watching the slow spin of the carnival ride. "Yeah, looks like he can."

* * *

They lurch to a stop each time another car is being filled with passengers. Bass glances over at Charlie. "So, when did you get to town?"

"This morning. You?"

"Just before lunch. I met up with Miles and your brother. We ate and then I went home to see my folks. Mom and Dad had a million baby pictures to show me."

Charlie smiles, noticing they are now out of sight of Miles and the others. "Angie had her baby?"

"Yep. Just yesterday. Little girl. Named her Celeste. Mom and Dad are flying out to see them tomorrow."

"So, uh. Did you talk to Miles? Like, you know, really talk to him?"

"Yeah. Thought you said he knew?"

"Well, I thought maybe he'd figured it out."

Bass shakes his head. "You're wrong on this one. No way does he know."

They both look around. The sun is setting in a nest of wild color. The lights of the carnival below glow and pulse. The car moves and then lurches to a stop once again with Bass and Charlie perched at the top. "You're sure he doesn't know?"

"Yeah." Bass grins, holding out an arm. "Now get over here and kiss me, woman."

She bites her lip, but can't hold back her grin. "People will see?"

"First of all, I don't care anymore. It's time. Secondly, it's dark. Nobody will see anything, anyway."

With a sigh that is relieved and a little desperate, she leans close and kisses him. "God I've missed you."

Her lips are warm and familiar under his. "Same. You know who else missed you?"

"No?"

"This guy." Bass grasps her hand and brings it to his crotch. "It's been almost a month since you came to see me. I'm so horny I could die."

"No girls in Philly?"

"No Charlie in Philly."

She begins to stroke his hardening cock, still encased in denim. "Good answer." The wheel starts to move and as they get closer to being in full view of the men below, they pull apart. Her hand is still rubbing against his erection, but anyone on the ground would never know. They see Miles and Jeremy and some other guys watching them. Miles has his arms crossed.

"He looks suspicious. You said he doesn't have a clue." She uses her free hand to wave at her uncle.

"Sweet Jesus, don't stop doing that," He groans.

"Wasn't going to stop. What's his problem, though?" She moves her hand rhythmically against his bulge.

"I asked if you were single." Bass takes a deep breath, fighting the urge to buck up against her hand.

"You what?" She can't hide the surprise. "What did he say?"

"He said it was none of my fucking business."

"If only he knew how untrue that was." She feels his gasp as she pops the snap at his waist.

"Oh God, Charlie." He puts his arm along the back of the seat, pulling her closer as she unzips his jeans, and reaches in. The air is cold against overheated flesh, but in only a moment she's wrapped his shaft with her hand and begins to stroke. "We're almost back down again."

Charlie doesn't stop, loving the feel of his thick cock between her fingers. She does sit back though, and gives Miles another little wave. Bass leans his head over the side of the car and motions toward the carnival worker. He uses some impromptu sign language and gets a nod before the car moves past the controls.

"So, are you?" He asks as she moves closer again.

"Am I what?" She is watching his dick in her hand, loving the rigid girth and the veins and the way his skin stretches like satin over steel. "Am I what?" she asks again, wanting more than anything to lean down and taste him.

"Are you single?"

Her gaze jerks up to his and she grins slowly. "I don't feel single. You?"

"Not since I met you."

"So, we're not single?"

He answers her by pulling her into his arms. Charlie continues to work his cock as he presses his lips to hers. The kiss is hot and deep and only intensified by how much they have missed each other these past few weeks. They break apart only when the ride stutters to a stop with them at the top once more.

"What happened?" Charlie asks, her lips still brushing against his. "We stopped?"

Bass laughs against her mouth. "I asked the guy for a favor."

"What guy?"

"Does it matter? We probably have five minutes."

"Five minutes, huh?" She bites at his lower lip, and begins to move her hand faster up and down.

"Charlie," he moans and then plunges his tongue between her lips. One hand buries in her hair. The other wraps around hers and he begins to help her stroke.

"What is this? You think I need an assist?" She asks, feigning offence.

"No, but it's cold and –"

He doesn't finish because without further prodding, she lowers to take the head of his cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the flared head.

The dual sensation of cool autumn air and Charlie's hot wet mouth on his dick are almost more than Bass can take. He thrusts up and she takes more of him into her mouth without complaint. She sucks and slurps, running her tongue up and down his shaft. His hands weave into her hair, holding her close. She worships his engorged shaft with a lusty hunger that turns him on almost more than the act itself.

"Charlie, I'm gonna –"

She begins to hum and the vibrations are the end for Bass. He comes against the back of her throat. She sucks firmly, swallowing his seed greedily as he collapses against the back of the seat, his head thrown back, his breathing labored. "Holy shit."

She sits up and tucks him back in. "You owe me one."

"Oh, I'm good for it, but let's get on the ground first. Pretty sure Miles will notice if we're up here any longer."

Bass waves a hand over the side of the car they're sitting in and the ride begins to move again.

"How did you do that? Make the ride stop?"

"Carnies have this code and I, uh, know about it." He glances at her sheepishly.

"So, this happens to you a lot?"

"No. Not since senior year. Her name was Holly."

Charlie laughs and shakes her head. "I really don't need to know." She nods toward Miles and the others. They are standing with Danny at the exit gate for the ride. Miles looks pissed. "Showtime, Bass. Pretty sure Miles knows about your Carnie code too."

"He should. He's the one who told me about it twenty-five years ago."

The greasy looking ride worker comes close and if Charlie wasn't watching for it, she'd have missed the cash that Bass palms him as he walks toward the exit. What she couldn't have possibly miss is the way the Carnie eyes her up and down like she is a tasty piece of meat.

"Keep your eyes at sea level or I poke them out."

"Uh, yeah. Sorry." The Carnie slinks away and Charlie follows Bass toward Miles and the others.

Miles doesn't waste any time, walking till he's toe to toe with his oldest friend. "Top of the world with my fucking niece? You have got to be kidding me, Bass!"

Danny's eyes go wide. "Uh, are they going to fight?"

"Oh yeah. This is just like old times." Jeremy chuckles gleefully. "I love this shit."

Will nods, excited. "Best. Homecoming. Ever."

"Shut up." Miles and Bass say in unison, their eyes locked on one another. Years of facing off with the same opponent over one thing or the other has taught these two old friends to look for tells. Miles rolls his shoulders and Bass cracks his knuckles. They are both ready to roll.

"Oh, come on!" Charlie says, pushing between them. "Stop acting like children."

"Charlie, this doesn't concern you." Miles growls.

"Are you serious? What do you think was happening up there?"

This gives him pause, and Miles breaks his glare at Bass long enough to look at Charlie. "What?"

"While you were down here pouting like a little girl, I was up there with my mouth wrapped around –"

"Stop!" Miles yells as color drains from his face. "Stop. Don't ever tell me - Just stop." He seems to deflate before her. "You actually like him?"

Danny steps forward, hoping to help. "Like him? That's an understatement. She's been in love with him since first grade when you guys were back on leave over Christmas and she had the chicken pox. Bass brought your presents to her because he'd had chicken pox before but you hadn't and you were a pussy and didn't want to get sick."

Bass turns to Charlie and ignores everyone else. "You've loved me since you were in first grade?"

She shrugs, shooting daggers with her eyes at Danny.

Bass takes a step closer and runs a calloused finger down her cheek. "I feel like I'm way behind. I've only loved you for about a year."

"Wait." Miles says, looking back and forth between them. "What?"

Charlie feels tears welling. "You – you love me?"

"Well, yeah. And you love me? Not just because I brought you presents when you were little, but you know – for other more recent reasons?"

"There's a decent chance, yeah." She takes the final step, wrapping her arms around his neck. She's leaning up for a kiss when Miles starts to groan.

"No. No. This can't work. He's old as fuck and you live really far away from each other. How did this even start?"

"I don't care how old he is," Charlie says with a silly smile, looking into Bass's eyes. "And we found each other on Facebook last year. Started talking. You know..."

"We've been flying back and forth, but the distance doesn't matter anymore," Bass adds.

"Oh?" Charlie falters, unsure.

"I accepted a job in Chicago last week. I was going to tell you later tonight."

"You're moving to Chicago?" She bounces on the balls of her feet, overcome with excitement.

"Yeah. Got room for me in that little apartment of yours?"

"For sure. When do you move in?"

"It will probably be another month. I need to wrap up some loose ends with my office and pack. Then I'm on my way."

"Hey. I don't like this." Miles says with a frown, running a hand through his hair.

"Like what?" Bass asks.

"You two together. It's weird."

"Get used to it." Bass says, pressing his lips softly to Charlie. "We're not going anywhere."

Charlie moves her mouth close to Bass's ear, whispering loudly enough so that the others can hear. "But you said you'd pay me back for the thing on the Ferris wheel? We're not doing that HERE, are we?"

"For fuck's sake. I'm leaving." Miles turns and the others follow him, waving over their shoulders and laughing as they disappear into the crowd.

Bass nods. "You're right. Let's go. I have a room at the Holiday Inn."

"I like the sound of that." She smiles, taking his hand in hers. "Hey Bass?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" He watches her with adoring eyes.

"For taking me to the top of the world."

"Hey, Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"This is only the beginning."

****END****

* * *

**A/N: Story title from an Imagine Dragons song from the Night Visions album.**

**By the way, I have no idea if Carnival workers will actually let you pay them to stay at the top of a Ferris wheel for five minutes, so if you try it...don't blame me if it doesn't work. I have a few more corn/porn fics planned. At least one is a multi chap and I am working on the wrap up of Two Roads as well, so more from me coming soon. In the mean-time, review if you have a second. Thanks!**

** **


End file.
